


Observant

by Astralda0602



Series: Newtmas One-Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie 2: The Scorch Trials, Canon Compliant, Newt's Limp, Protective Thomas, implied newtmas, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralda0602/pseuds/Astralda0602
Summary: Thomas may not be the brightest cookie in the jar, but he isn't stupid. Granted, he's not always the most observant, but he can't seem to be blind when it comes to his blonde friend. Especially when that friend is in pain.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902850
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Observant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgaSzop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgaSzop/gifts).



> Hey there! Thanks for stopping by! I won't go on too long here, I'll let you get right to the story. I would just like to thank @AgaSzop once more for the request, I had a blast writing it! And also, I feel like I should point out that this is more of a platonic Newtmas fic, since it's Canon Compliant, but there is something more implied here, I guess ;)
> 
> So yeah, let's just get right to it! Enjoy!
> 
> _  
> **Requested by: @AgaSzop**  
>  _

It was no secret that Thomas wasn't always the most observant, especially of the little things. But who can really blame him? It was sometimes hard to take notice of the little things when there's a giant looming shadow of a problem and a threat looming over them. The running from WCKD rooted itself as Thomas's primary focus, and their problems just seemed to pile up as they tried to fight the threat they posed. So can you really blame Thomas if he sometimes forgot to pay attention to the things around him, when he was constantly looking over his shoulder, expecting WCKD officers to jump out from behind every stone and either shoot them all down or worse, take them back to the facility.

So yes, Thomas could be oblivious at times, and he definitely was rash and often didn't think things through. But he did think. Maybe not as hard as he should have when they were running and fighting, but at night, while the others rested, that was all he could do. Just think. For hours upon hours, he would just lie on his back, gazing up into the empty black sky above him, just getting lost in his thoughts.

Thomas could be oblivious to most things. He could be oblivious and forget to pay attention to the little things going on around them. God knows how many times he watched Gladers die and remember that he didn't even know their names. It ate him out. It ate him out at those moments, and at nights when he would remember them. So many of those who died, and Thomas never even bothered to learn their names.

And they died following him. Thomas was the one who insisted they exit through the Griever hole, and just how many Gladers have they lost on the way there? He was the one who killed that Griever in the Maze and later brought the whole swarm into the Glade. How many boys died that night? Thomas wasn't sure, but he knew that even one life lost was a life too many. Even more, he helped build and design that wretched Maze. He was the one who put those boys in there, the one who brought them all so much pain over the course of the three years they spent trapped behind those walls.

More and more, it seemed to Thomas that he was nothing but a bad charm to the Gladers. Yes, he got them out of that Maze, but it seemed more likely each day that he brought them into something worse. He seemed to bring nothing but death and destruction into the lives of the boys he now considered his closest friends. And they still followed him.

It bugged Thomas. Why would they follow him? He was just a Greenie, a boy lost as much as they were. He was a newcomer to their circles, and so far, he's done absolutely nothing good for them. So why were they following him?

Thomas had a feeling it was because Minho, and more importantly, Newt trusted him. Though he wasn't sure why they did. Of course, he was happy they trusted him, they were his closest friends. But he still didn't know why they trusted him. Thomas brought them out of that facility, insisting that WCKD wasn't good, but he had no plan, no idea what he was doing. Newt even called him out on it from the start: “We followed you out here, Thomas, and now you're saying you have no idea where we're going or what we're doing?”

And he did have a point. By getting them out of that facility, it was only logical that they expect him to have some sort of plan. As Newt said, they followed him, trusted him, so naturally, he should have some sort of plan, some idea of what they were doing, where they were going. 

Only Thomas didn't. He had no plan, no idea what he was doing. All he knew is that he was failing them all by the second. They expect him to lead them, and Thomas can't do it. He just isn't a leader, they shouldn't be following him. Not just because he had no idea what he was doing, even though that was a major reason, but it was also because he was still new to them. He hadn't been at the Glade long, he hadn't been through what they have. And more importantly, there were others who had seniority over Thomas.

They should be following Minho. Someone they knew, someone who had been in the Glade from the start. He was the Keeper of the Runners, already leading the most important group of the Glade. He lead the exploration of the Maze. He was brave, he knew how to fight, he knew how to lead, and the Gladers trusted him. By all means, they should be following him. He had authority over them, they respected him.

They should be following Newt even more so than Minho, and worlds above Thomas. Newt had seniority over them all. He was among the first to arrive, he was Alby's second in command, later even the leader of the Glade himself. And just like Minho, Newt could fight, he could lead, he could keep order, he could make and execute plans. He was the level-headed one, the calm and collected, and the one with all the answers in the Glade. 

But Newt had other qualities that Thomas and Minho didn't, and it bugged Thomas to no end that he wasn't more like that.

Newt was kind. Which for someone who lived the life he did, who had been through the things Newt had, was astonishing. Thomas could never figure out how Newt could've been so kind, so purely _good_ , when he has had the life he did. He woke up in a box with a couple of dozen other boys, no memory, and in a valley closed of by thirty-foot high walls. Thomas could never imagine what that must have been like. His experience was scary, and he already had at least fifty or sixty boys present there to answer his questions. Newt didn't. He was among those who had to figure things out, to set up a system, to manage the Glade from the early days, and then lead the newcomers to that same life. Thomas had most of the answers given to him, some things already figured out, and a place already set up with a working system. Newt had to figure it out for himself, to set up all that. And Thomas couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like, especially when he didn't remember anything from the outside world.

And yet, through all that, Newt remained kind. He remained patient. Thomas remembered what little Chuck told him about his first days in the Glade, about how he was crying one night, scared to death of what was happening, and how Newt found him and lead him away to a little spot in the small forest they had there, and talked to him all night, comforting him and helping him in any way. Helping him adjust, helping him understand what they were going through. And he told Thomas how the other Gladers told him that Newt did the same for each and every one of them. 

And Thomas remembered his first night in the Glade when he was sitting alone a little away from the party going on, how he was just as scared as Chuck was, how he didn't understand a single thing going on, and how he just wanted to go home. And then he remembered Newt sitting down beside him without Thomas even noticing him approach, and how he cracked a few jokes, trying to get Thomas's mood up, and how he explained everything he could about the Maze and the Glade, and how he then lead him around the celebration introducing him to some of the boys there. He remembered how Newt comforted him in that simple gesture, not leaving him alone that first night, and to Thomas, the Glade had become just that bit more of a home. 

And Newt did that for every Greenie that came to the Glade. He made sure they were alright on their first day, he made sure that they weren't alone on what must've been one of the scariest days in their life, probably partly because he knew what it was like, and he had no one to do that for him, but Thomas reckoned it was just because Newt was _that good_. 

He bothered to learn each and every one of their names, what they like or don't like. He learned what they fear and what makes them happy. He made an effort to get to know every single boy in the Glade, and for that, everyone loved him. Everyone – even Gally and his goons – loved Newt, because he made an effort to be kind to them. They loved him because he was good to them because his order kept them safe, fed, and housed. They respected him because he was a strong leader, and yet good to them. They loved and respected Newt, because he proved time and time again that he was the best of them, in every way possible.

Thomas wasn't their leader. Newt was. He was the only reason the Gladers followed Thomas this far. He convinced them that the exit was through the Griever hole. He followed Thomas out of WCKD, so the others did too. The Gladers, even Minho, were really following Newt, not Thomas. But Newt was following Thomas, even though Thomas didn't have absolutely any idea why he even trusted him. By all accounts of the things that happened since Thomas arrived, Newt should despise him just as much as Gally, but he didn't. Or at least, Thomas hoped he didn't. He wasn't sure he could take Newt hating him.

Thomas wasn't their leader. He wasn't even _a_ leader. A leader is brave, fierce, someone with a plan and authority, seniority and respect of those who follow him. But a leader is – or at least should be – someone kind, caring, looking after everyone in way more than 'are they alive or injured?' A leader is someone like Newt and not Thomas. Newt is kind, compassionate, but also strong and stony when he needed to be, ready to fight if necessary.

And not just that, Newt is observant. Thomas, not so much. 

But even Thomas wasn't completely oblivious or ignorant. He tried to be as little as possible, but he supposed it just didn't come as naturally to him as it did to Newt. So no, he wasn't the most observant, but he also wasn't completely oblivious.

Especially when it came to Newt. Then he just couldn't be blind. He didn't want to be, and he wasn't. When it came to Newt, the little things were so clear to Thomas.

He first noticed it one night at the WCKD facility. It was late at night, and Thomas simply needed to use the bathroom. When he got back to their room, he could make out Newt's form on the bunk above Thomas's. It was vague, but enough for Thomas to see what was happening. Newt's bad leg was bent up just slightly at the knee, and Thomas could see Newt's hand running it up and down slowly as if he were massaging it. But Newt did nothing to acknowledge Thomas's presence, so Thomas decided to say nothing, he could talk to him about it in the morning.

Only when morning came, Newt seemed okay. If Newt saw him last night - which he must have – then he decided not to say anything. He simply carried on with his day as if nothing was wrong, so Thomas assumed nothing had been out of the ordinary. After all, Newt did have a limp, maybe it just hurts at times. So Thomas remained quiet that day.

The next time he noticed it was out in the Scorch, on their second night after escaping WCKD. It was brief, but he could see it. Thomas sat between Minho and Teresa that night at their little fire, and he watched Newt slowly lower himself to the ground, using Frypan's shoulder for support. The others probably didn't catch the slight furrow of Newt's eyebrows, or even anything, and Newt didn't mention anything or made any other indication that he was in pain and that something wasn't alright, so Thomas didn't bring it up. If Newt had a problem that needed addressing, Thomas had to believe he would trust him enough to talk to him about it.

The following day, Newt seemed fine again, but Thomas paid attention to him out of the corner of his eye. At first, he thought it was the sand, but when he remembered the previous night and the one at the facility, he could see Newt's limp a bit more prominently. And again, Thomas said nothing because Newt didn't acknowledge it either.

After that, Thomas simply hadn't had much time to pay attention to Newt's leg, as the next night they found themselves running towards a crumbling building, trying not to get struck by lightning. Then it was the matter of breaking out of Jorge and Brenda's makeshift prison. And then it was running from WCKD again, and getting separated with Brenda from the others. So the thought of Newt's issue kind of escaped Thomas's mind, and was replaced with 'are they alive?'

But it was the night after that Thomas knew the time for keeping silent was over. 

After Brenda and he finally found them, and they made a plan to find the Right Arm, the group decided to rest for the night and keep going in the morning. They found a quiet, secure place just a little out of town, where they were pretty certain that Cranks wouldn't be coming after them. Along the way, they raided a few buildings they could, grabbing whatever they could use – blankets, canned food, clothes, firewood, water, any weapons they could find.

Once their small camp was set up, shielded from the town by the truck they took from Marcus, Brenda and Minho had started up a fire, Teresa and Aris were sorting through the supplies they could find, Frypan was cooking up a small dinner. Thomas was helping Newt with the blankets, putting up places for everyone to sleep. They had all already agreed on watch-duty – Newt volunteered to take the first three hours, Brenda the next three, and Minho the last three before they had to move. Thomas offered to take one of the shifts, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but the others insisted it be them.

As Thomas followed Newt around, setting down blankets the six blankets they managed to find, he paid attention to the older boy. Now that the imminent danger they found themselves in the town was gone, the itching in the back of Thomas's mind returned, and it brought back the worry and wonder.

And Thomas was right. It was pretty clear now if it hadn't been before. Newt was walking around slower, his limp heavier than before. Thomas could see him wincing every time they got up or crouched down, he could see how his jaw tightened as he walked. Something was up with his leg, and Newt was keeping silent, suffering the pain alone.

Thomas cursed himself a thousand times for not saying something even back at the facility when he first saw it. He should've done something, made sure his friend didn't strain himself too much. He was an idiot for thinking that if something was up, Newt would speak up. He never did, not when it came to himself. He watched out for everyone, held them all together, and in the end, he didn't watch out for himself. He didn't have a Newt to look out for himself as he did for everyone.

This realization hit Thomas like a train. Cold washed over him, sending shivers down his spine. Something tightened around his heart, hitching the breath in his lungs. 

Who watched out for Newt?

No one. No one did. Yes, they all had his back in a fight, that goes without saying. But who watched out for him when there was no danger? Who made sure Newt was alright like he did to everyone? Who looked out for him like he always looked out for everyone?

No one did. Thomas would've liked to believe that he did, or Minho, but if they really did, then either one would've spoken up about his leg getting worse sooner. Newt didn't have a Newt to look out for him. Thomas didn't look out for him as he should've. He left his friend to suffer alone. And he hated himself for it.

It took absolutely no thought deciding to do something about this. They all expected Thomas to lead them, and he should start doing that in more ways than just guiding them to the Right Arm. A leader looks out for those who follow him, in more ways than just in a fight. And more importantly, a friend, makes sure his friends are okay, he doesn't leave them to suffer alone. 

And while he could never be half the leader or friend that Newt was, Thomas would try. He would try, for Newt. Because Newt didn't have a Newt to look out for him, but he had Thomas. And even though he would never be as good at it as Newt was - because Newt was always so much better than him, in every way – he would not leave his friend alone. Thomas would try to be to Newt what Newt always was to Thomas.

So when they set down the last blanket, Thomas got up quickly. He walked around it, and grabbed Newt's hand, pulling the taller boy up. Newt shot him a questioning glance, and Thomas just shrugged his shoulders. But it said everything it needed to. And he knew Newt understood, because a small thin-lipped smile appeared on his face, grateful, and maybe a little embarrassed.

But then he bowed his head and walked away, and Thomas understood that it wasn't embarrassment in that smile. It was a shame. Why would Newt feel ashamed? Thomas certainly wasn't trying to make him ashamed. So why did he feel like he just did more damage than good?

And just like that, Thomas's confidence in being there for Newt deflated. He wouldn't give up, but he certainly wasn't off to the best start. He would have to be better, do more. 

Thomas's eyes followed Newt as he walked over as sat down beside Frypan, lowering himself to the ground slowly, heavily leaning on Frypan's shoulder as he did so. Again, no one seemed to notice anything, or at least, no one said anything. But Thomas saw.

Thomas sat down beside Minho, opposite of Newt in the circle the group made. No one really talked much, they mostly just ate the beans and whatever else Frypan had cooked up. Thomas didn't have much of an appetite, he just passed his food to Minho, who took it with a questioning glance. Thomas shook his head, so Minho shrugged and ate what was left of Thomas's dinner. Thomas mostly kept his eyes on the ground right below the fire, occasionally looking up towards Newt, to see the other boy with a solemn look, staring at the fire just as Thomas had been. 

It wasn't long before Jorge suggested they all get some sleep. Thomas watched Newt slowly stand up with a grimace on his face. He bid good night to everyone and walked away from the fire. As the others redistributed themselves on the blankets, Thomas watched Newt slowly walk towards the car, and lower himself down, leaning against the backdoor, ready to take first watch. Thomas laid down on a blanket, fully intending not to sleep. He needed to talk to Newt, but he would do it after the others were asleep. Just the two of them, so they could talk in private.

Thomas waited for at least an hour to pass, lying down in silence and watching the sky. Every now and then, he would turn to look at Newt. He couldn't see him all that well in the darkness, the fire having been put out a while ago, but he could make out his shape where it was leaning against the car, playing with a knife in his hand. If Newt noticed Thomas was still awake and watching him, he made no note of it.

Thomas used the time to think about what he was going to say to Newt. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. Just flat out asking _'what's wrong with your leg?'_ seemed a little blunt, maybe inappropriate. Besides, Thomas didn't want to put Newt on the spot like that. He didn't know why Newt hadn't said anything yet. Did he not trust them? No, he did. But why not say anything? Why wouldn't he tell Thomas to slow down a little when they were walking, or to take longer breaks, when he was clearly in pain?

A cold breeze blowing around them pulled Thomas back to his senses. It was more of a wind picking up speed, a cold air current swirling around the campsite, than an ordinary, short breeze. Thomas clutched his blanket to himself, trying to keep the warmth. Instinctively, he turned his head to look at Newt. Thomas watched Newt curl up into himself, pulling his knees closer to himself and running his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm up. Something tightened around Thomas's heart, seeing his best friend shivering in the cold like that. He remembered that they were one blanket short and that the ones sleeping had all of them occupied. Thomas wanted to slap himself for forgetting that they were one short, and that right now, Newt got the short end of the bargain.

Without thinking, Thomas shuffled out from under his blanket, grabbing the dirtied white fabric as he went, and walking over to Newt. The others were long since snoring anyway, and it was time for Thomas and Newt to have a chat. He couldn't delay it anymore, he needed to talk to Newt. Maybe about more things than just his leg. 

“Tommy?” Newt sent Thomas a questioning look. Thomas didn't reply as he sat down right beside Newt, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. Newt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but before he could put space between them, Thomas pulled the blanket around their shoulders. It wasn't too big, but if they scrunched up together, they could manage. Better than nothing anyway.

“Better?” Thomas asked with a small smirk on his face once they were settled together like that. The proximity they were sent a rush of heat up to Thomas's cheeks, but he ignored it.

“Yeah, thanks.” Newt flashed a small, shy smile, one that always amused Thomas, but also brightened up his day. “But shouldn't you be resting? You hadn't got a wink of sleep in days, Tommy.”

“Couldn't,” Thomas shrugged, offering no other explanation, “I can take the watch if you wanna sleep?” he offered.

“No, that's alright, I've got it,” Newt replied, fiddling with his knife again.

“Alright then, I'll keep you company;” Thomas joked, a smile spreading across his face. 

Newt huffed out a laugh, “Gee, thanks.”

Thomas pushed his shoulder into Newt's, making the two boys sway slightly before they straightened up again. Newt let out a tiny laugh, but Thomas didn't let the slight wince escape his attention. Or how Newt's hand immediately went up and started rubbing the calf of his bad leg. Thomas wanted to punch himself for hurting Newt like that, but he didn't. Instead, he let his gaze drop down to where his thumb was rubbing a circle into his palm. He supposed now was as good a time as any to bring up the issue.

“So when did you plan on telling me?” Thomas asked quietly. He could feel Newt's eyes on him, but Thomas didn't meet them. He just let his gaze travel up to the horizon before them.

“Tell you what?” Newt questioned.

“What's wrong with your leg?” Thomas knew no other way to put it, so he just asked bluntly. He didn't like the way Newt's shoulders tensed when he said it, though Thomas expected it. He turned to look at Newt now, to find their positions had switched. It was Newt now who was avoiding Thomas's eyes. “Well?” Thomas asked.

“It's nothing,” Newt shrugged, trying to brush off the topic.

“C'mon Newt, I may be an idiot, but I'm not blind,” Thomas pressed on, “What's going on? You know you can tell me?”

“Seriously Tommy, it's nothing, let it go,” Newt said, his voice hard and commanding, but Thomas didn't back down. Not this time.

“Newt, it's not nothing,” he whispered softly, “I can see you're in pain. You limp more than you used to, you wince when you sit down or get up. I can see it hurts. Come on, I just want to help.” Thomas begged. “Please?”

“Really Tommy, it's nothing.” Newt's voice lost that edge to it, he sounded more like he did at the beginning of that conversation, take out the joking tone from earlier. “I mean, after I broke it, it never healed properly. And we've either been walking or running non stop these past few days. And just last night we'd been hanging upside down by the legs for hours. It's just a little strained, I'll be fine.” He insisted as he met Thomas's eyes, but the brunette's gaze didn't weaver. “Seriously, it'll be fine.”

But Thomas didn't leave it at that. “But why didn't you say anything? I mean, if you're hurting, we could've made longer breaks, or more often. I would've slowed down.”

“Come on, Tommy, you're not an idiot. There's a more pressing issue right now. WCKD could be on our tail, can't exactly be a crybaby about a little sting in my leg,” Newt sighed.

Thomas remained silent for a bit, but moved when he saw Newt was still rubbing his leg. He shuffled out of the little blanket tossed over the two of them, moving to sit before Newt. He ignored Newt's questioning look as Thomas grabbed Newt's leg and draped it over his own, gently rubbing it, pressing his fingers into the muscle. Newt was tense and Thomas could tell he was gonna pull away any second.

“Relax,” he sighed as he continued massaging the blonde's leg. He glanced up and saw Newt's head lean back against the car, eyes closing. A small smile spread across Thomas's face, seeing that at least he was able to help out a little. “Better?” he asked. 

“Mm-hmm,” Newt hummed, his eyebrows shooting up and falling back down quickly.

“You know,” Thomas began as he kept massaging Newt's leg, “No one would've blamed you. If you'd asked to stop for a bit.” Newt's eyes opened, and the frown Thomas had grown far too familiar with took its place on his face once more.

“I couldn't,” he sighed sadly, “Can't be bloody weak now, Tommy. Not now. There's so much going on around us, and you've got a helluva a lot on your mind as it is. Don't need you bloody fussing over me. I couldn't be weak now, Tommy, not when you needed me. I just couldn't.”

Thomas took in a deep breath, before looking up to meet Newt's eyes, “Newt, you're not weak. Okay? You are quite literally the strongest person I know. Nothing could ever make you weak in my eyes. And admitting that something hurts, that's not being weak. And besides, I'll always be worrying about you, and I'll always need you. Newt, you're my best friend. And I can't stand seeing you hurting silently like this. You've been there for me through everything. Now it's my turn to be there for you. You don't have to act tough around me. And you don't have to hide the pain. You can trust me. With anything.”

Their eyes locked for a good while, Newt's searching Thomas's for something in the darkness surrounding them, and Thomas conveying nothing but undying sincerity and appreciation for the blonde opposite of him.

A small smile crept onto Newt's face, saying everything that the words didn't. “Thanks, Tommy.” A smile much like Newt's own appeared on Thomas's face. They just sat there in silence like that for a few seconds, before Newt huffed a tiny laugh and flung a small rock towards Thomas, missing miserably. “You're one sappy shank, ya know that Tommy?” he joked. Thomas let out a small laugh as he moved to sit back beside Newt, the blonde pulling the blanket over their shoulders once more.

“Yeah well, don't get too used to it,” he smiled. “But I do mean it. You can trust me. Even though I have no idea why you do with most stuff, you can trust me to be there for you when you need me. You don't have to hide anything from me.”

“You really are an idiot, Tommy,” Newt chuckled, reaching up and ruffling Thomas's hair. They locked eyes once more, the joke disappearing from their conversation. It was Newt's turn to be sappy now. “I trust you because you're my friend, Tommy. You're one of my closest friends, even though I haven't known you all that long. And even though I won't deny that you've made some stupid decisions along the way, I know your heart is in the right place. Because everything you've done, you've done it for them,” he pointed to the sleeping group, “and all those who couldn't make it this far. Everything you've done, you've done so they could have a better life, a normal life. That's why I trust you. Because you're not doing this for yourself, you're doing this for them. And I follow you because I know you'll lead them to that better life.”

“Then why do I feel like everything I've done so far has only made things worse? Why do I feel like I put you all in more danger than you'd ever been in at the Glade?” Thomas questioned, “Why do I feel like I just ruined everything?”

“Because things have gone shucked,” Newt replied bluntly, “But they would've done so anyway. And they had even before you came into the picture. And while things may seem bad now, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. There will be something better in the end. We have to believe that we'll reach it. We have to believe you'll lead us to it. We have to trust you. And I do. I have ever since you first ran into that Maze. And I trust you with my life because you'd saved me so many times. I trust you because you're my friend. And believe it or not, you're a good person, Tommy.”

“But you're better,” Thomas countered, “Why aren't they following you? It would've made more sense to follow someone who's been leading them from the start then following some Greenie they met a week ago.”

“Because it's different with me,” Newt explained, “I'm not the leader, Tommy. I'm the one the leader relies on. Somewhere along the way, everyone started doing that. But I'm not here to lead them, no matter how much they respect me, or how much you think I should. I'm here for you. To make sure you can lead them through this. Because I know it has to be you. Because I know that you'll get them all to safety. You're the leader, Thomas. I'm just your second in command.”

“But you should be the leader, Newt.”

“No, Tommy. I'm not cut out for that. I couldn't do it. I can't get them to safety. But you can. That's why you're leading them. And that's why they follow you - because they know you'll do it. Not because of me. But because they trust you, Tommy. So you can't start doubting yourself now. And you can't give up. I won't let you. That's what I'm here for.”

Thomas let out a long sigh, not convinced of Newt's words, no matter how sure of it Newt sounded. “You really think I can do this?”

“I know you can,” Newt smiled smugly, “You're a good person, Tommy. Don't doubt that.”

“Thanks, Newt,” Thomas smiled softly at his friend. Maybe Newt was right. Maybe he can do this. So long as he was there with him. Thomas wasn't sure where he'd be without Newt. And he never wanted to find out.

“Go on then,” Newt shoved him, “Get some sleep.”

“Nah, I think I'll stay,” Thomas chuckled.

“Okay then, you're keeping watch, Shank,” Newt laughed and shifted, so his head rested on Thomas's shoulder. And Thomas really didn't mind. He pulled the blanket closer around Newt, not needing it to keep himself warm.

“Good that,” Thomas replied. “'Night, Newt.”

“'Night,” Newt's eyes slowly closed, and he let out a content sigh. It wasn't long before Thomas heard his light snoring. He stopped the audible chuckle that threatened to escape him as he sat there, enjoying the peace. Finally, in a long time now, the gears in his mind had finally stopped spinning, and Thomas enjoyed the quiet and calm in his head. 

He knew that whatever was coming for them, he would endure. So long as he had Newt by his side. And he hoped he would have him close as he did then someday in the future when things had calmed down and they finally got that normal life they all so desperately wanted.

And for the first time since he could remember, Thomas fell asleep with his cheek pressed to the crown of Newt's head and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that! I hope you enjoyed this little fic! I loved writing every second of it, and I was ecstatic when I got my first ever request, which is this one. I absolutely loved it. I tried to convey Thomas's worry for Newt in the best way possible, and I tried to show some of his self-doubt that we saw in that one deleted scene (it was kinda referenced in the fic), and I really hope I did good with that, but I guess it's up to you guys to be the judge of that. Also, Newt hiding his pain from Thomas is a bit of a throwback (throwforward?) to Newt hiding that he was infected by the Flare, so there's that too.
> 
> Like I said, I really loved working on this, and I was very, very happy to get a request. Once more, thank you to @AgaSzop for giving me such a lovely prompt (Newt's limp, protective Thomas), and thank you for being patient with the upload, I know I promised to post it earlier, but things kinda got in the way. I really hope this lives up to what you imagined, and I hope you, and everyone else reading this enjoy the fic.
> 
> If you would like to request a fic or one-shot, you can do so in the comments, or on [my Tumblr page](https://astralda0602.tumblr.com/). I take requests there, post updates on my works, answer any questions you all may have, and we're just there for a good time, ya know. So yeah, if you'd like to, you can follow me on there and keep up to speed on the stuff going on about/in my fics.
> 
> Any feedback you may have is welcome and very much appreciated! I love reading your comments and reviews, they really put a huge smile on my face! Thank you for the support and for just giving this little one-shot a chance! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in my future works!


End file.
